A Manobra de Aceleração
by Lab Girl
Summary: Amy dá mais um passo em seu experimento para ampliar os sentimentos de Sheldon Cooper. Sequência da fic "A Hipótese Pon Farriana".


**Título: A Manobra de Aceleração**

**Autora:** Lab Girl

**Categoria**: TBBT, Shamy, 5a temporada, cena perdida, humor, romance

**Advertências:** Spoiler do episódio 5x23 (The Launch Acceleration)

**Classificação:** NR-12 (não recomendado para menores de 12 anos)

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Status: **Completa

**Resumo:** Amy dá mais um passo em seu experimento para ampliar os sentimentos de Sheldon Cooper. Sequência da fic "A Hipótese Pon Farriana".

* * *

_Sheldon: Acredite ou não, Amy embarcou em uma campanha para aumentar meus sentimentos por ela fazendo-me feliz._

_Leonard: Sinto muito, isso deve ser muito difícil pra você._

_Sheldon: Esta manhã, ela providenciou para que eu fosse condutor da Estação Amtrak Junior do dia. Normalmente só é aberto para crianças. Ela conseguiu que eles abrissem uma exceção._

_Leonard: Que vergonhoso da parte dela._

_Sheldon: Eles me deixaram soprar o apito, Leonard._

_Leonard: Ela é boa!_

- "The Launch Acceleration"

* * *

Os olhos verdes de Amy Farrah Fowler brilhavam por trás das lentes de armação marrom enquanto ela observava o pequeno trem deslizando nos trilhos do que era a réplica perfeita de uma estrada de ferro na Estação Amtrak Junior de Trem.

Várias crianças riam animadas dentro dos pequenos vagões, agora passando ao lado de um laguinho rodeado de miniaturas de árvores.

O barulho da pequena locomotiva a vapor ressoava ritmicamente numa constante que agradava os ouvidos. Quando o trem completou a volta, passou mais uma vez por Amy e o rosto sorridente de seu namorado, o doutor Sheldon Cooper, encontrou o seu e ele acenou alegremente do vagão de maquinista.

Amy correspondeu ao sorriso e acenou da plataforma onde os pais observavam os filhos.

Não foi com pouco entusiasmo que a brilhante cientista admirou a empolgação de seu genial namorado, que nem parecia ter apresentado toda a resistência inicial para embarcar naquele passeio.

...

_"Você sabe muito bem que, de acordo com a Seção 2 do nosso Contrato de Relacionamento, nossos encontros devem ocorrer todas as segundas quintas-feiras do mês, e, no caso de um mês com cinco quintas-feiras, na terceira quinta-feira desse dito mês. E não é noite, muito menos noite de uma segunda ou terceira quinta-feira do mês" Sheldon observou muito acuradamente._

_Amy meneou a cabeça. "Sim. Mas nada impede que o namorado e a namorada passem um sábado agradável na companhia um do outro."_

_Sheldon suspirou, os ombros caindo. "Amy, você sabe que eu sou um homem de planejamento. Além de não ter me planejado para passar o dia de hoje com você, eu já havia planejado passar meu sábado confortavelmente sentado no meu lugar no sofá assistindo a uma maratona de Doctor Who. E, como você também sabe, mudanças de plano nunca estão nos meus planos."_

_Amy sabia que seu rígido namorado cujas rotinas beiravam a compulsão iria resistir ao seu amável convite. E, claro, ela tinha ido até o apartamento dele preparada para isso._

_"Sheldon, você já assistiu a todos os episódios do seriado em questão e possui uma coleção deles em DVD e outra em Blu-ray. Sendo assim, em não se tratando de episódios inéditos, você assisti-los amanhã em vez de hoje não vai alterar drasticamente a sua rotina."_

_Sheldon retorceu os lábios e Amy soube imediatamente que ela o havia derrotado pela lógica._

_"Muito bem. O que tem em mente?" ele perguntou, desconfiado._

_Escondendo um sorriso de vitória, Amy respondeu. "Por que não damos um rolê por aí?"_

_"Dar um rolê por aí?" Sheldon soltou um ronco de censura pela garganta. "Você é mais eloquente do que isso, Amy Farrah Fowler. Por que não se expressa de forma condizente com sua elevada inteligência e grau de instrução?" ele sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação. "Sua convivência com Penny tem se mostrado catastrófica para as suas habilidades de expressão."_

_"Desculpe" ela revirou os olhos de leve. "Por que não saímos por algumas horas, três ou quatro, talvez?"_

_"E o que faríamos lá fora todo esse tempo quando temos aqui dentro todo o conforto e a tecnologia que a vida moderna pode nos proporcionar?" ele gesticulou de modo amplo, abarcando a sala do apartamento equipada com computadores, televisor, telefone sem fio e outros eletro-eletrônicos – tudo o que Sheldon mais amava._

_"Faríamos algo diferente" ela sorriu, esperançosa._

_"Amy" Sheldon inclinou a cabeça para um lado, encarando-a. "Sério?"_

_A neurocientista balançou de leve os ombros. Seu namorado se apegava aos mínimos detalhes na comunicação, e ela precisava ceder a essa necessidade dele sem deixar escapar muito do que tinha planejado. "Vamos dar um passeio."_

_"Em que lugar?"_

_Oh!_

_"Deixe de ser impossível, Sheldon, e vamos dar umas voltas pelas inebriantes ruas de Pasadena!" ela pegou a bolsa em cima do sofá e rumou para a porta._

_"Inebriantes...? Eu espero que você não esteja pensando em beber e dirigir, muito menos a essa hora da manhã!" Sheldon advertiu com certa surpresa na voz. "Ou melhor, você não bebeu antes de vir para cá, bebeu? Ou está vindo direto de alguma de suas famosas 'noite de garotas' com Penny e Bernadette?"_

_Amy parou segurando a porta aberta e virou-se para o namorado, estreitando os olhos diante das absurdas suposições dele._

_Sheldon caminhou até ela e continuou a falar. "Sim, por que o que teria de inebriante em um passeio pelas ruas da cidade? Você e a sua convivência com Penny... ah, meu Deus! Eu sabia que ela acabaria destruindo seu encanto" ele balançou a cabeça, desconsolado._

_"Sheldon, eu não bebi nenhuma gota de álcool" Amy respondeu, firme. "Sou uma motorista exemplarmente responsável e o meu encanto continua preservado assim como meu hímen e a goma de mascar que grudaram no meu cabelo no jardim de infância e eu guardo numa caixinha de fósforos" ela sorriu, passando as mãos pelas mechas castanhas. "Tive que usar corte de menino por longos meses... me orgulho muito de ter sobrevivido aos ataques da minha infância e desenvolvido essa personalidade confiante e charmosa."_

_Sheldon a fitou, piscando algumas vezes antes que ela rumasse para as escadas do prédio. Ele a seguiu sem mais protestos._

_..._

O trem completou uma terceira volta pelos trilhos e as crianças embarcadas exclamaram animadas quando passaram ao lado do espaço onde os pais esperavam e acenavam ao lado de Amy.

"Qual é o seu?" uma senhora loira perguntou.

"O alto, magro e pálido na cabine do maquinista" Amy respondeu, orgulhosa, acenando outra vez para Sheldon.

A mulher deu um sorriso amarelo e se afastou.

_"Para onde estamos indo?" ele perguntou. "Não me parece que estamos dando voltas aleatórias, você está percorrendo uma rota muito bem determinada."_

_"É uma surpresa" Amy respondeu, mal disfarçando o sorriso enquanto desacelerava e diminuía a marcha a fim de parar no semáforo vermelho._

_"Surpresa?" a voz indignada de Sheldon a fez voltar-se para o namorado. "Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de surpresas, Amy. A imprevisibilidade contida nelas, a incerteza do resultado... surpresas definitivamente não me agradam."_

_Amy manteve-se imperturbável. "Dessa surpresa você vai gostar."_

_"Como pode saber?" Sheldon questionou, ainda aflito com a situação imprevista. "Uma surpresa é como dar uma caixa de bombons sortidos a alguém sem que essa pessoa possa escolher os seus sabores preferidos. Isso é cruel" ele praticamente fez um beicinho._

_Amy viu a aflição e o desconforto no rosto de Sheldon, porém manteve-se firme em seu propósito._

_"Eu conheço todos os seus sabores preferidos, Sheldon. Confie em mim" ela piscou, voltando a olhar para a via logo em seguida._

_O semáforo passou do vermelho ao verde no exato instante, e Amy engatou a primeira e acelerou._

_..._

Era a última volta e, quando o trem estava próximo da plataforma de desembarque, Amy viu Sheldon segurar o apito contra o peito, olhando ansioso para o condutor oficial da Estação. O sujeito, um senhor gorducho de bigodes brancos a quem Amy havia dado um cheque gordo no dia anterior, olhou para ela, que meneou positivamente. O velho condutor, então, ergueu o polegar para Sheldon, que ao receber o sinal positivo tocou o apito do trem três vezes. A criançada vibrou.

Sheldon parou o trem na plataforma e desceu, juntamente com as crianças excitadas. Ainda com o boné de condutor na cabeça, ele correu até Amy e puxou o relógio de bolso da calça do macacão de maquinista.

"De volta à estação exatamente na hora! Com a precisão de um verdadeiro condutor" ele congratulou-se, orgulhoso.

"E então, Sheldon? Foi divertido?" Amy aproximou-se mais dele, as mãos nas costas.

"Divertido?" Sheldon exclamou, os olhos azuis brilhando de genuína empolgação. "Foi o sábado mais divertido desde a Comic Con de 2003!" ele então deu dois passos para a frente e estendeu os longos braços para a ela...

Mas, assim que percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer, Sheldon pigarreou e encolheu os braços, o rosto ficando vermelho.

Amy abriu um sorriso de orelha e orelha, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Sheldon então pediu licença para ir trocar o traje de maquinista por suas roupas normais. Amy observou-o afastar-se, um sorriso radiante ainda em seu rosto. E ela tinha razões para isso. Seu plano de aumentar os sentimentos de Sheldon por ela não só estava dando certo, como em tempo recorde!

O experimento havia sido um sucesso já na primeira fase, e ela se lembrava bem do entusiasmo do namorado naquela noite em que havia preparado espaguete com salsicha e taças de Nesquick de morango num jantar romântico para os dois em seu apartamento, embalado ao som do tema do Super Mario, o vídeo-game preferido da infância de Sheldon.

E a segunda fase, aquele dia especial na Estação Mirim de Trem que havia providenciado para seu namorado aficionado em ferromodelismo não poderia ter sido mais bem sucedida! Pelo visto a doutora Fowler estava conseguindo acelerar a locomotiva do doutor Cooper, _oh_ sim!

E ele dizendo que suas táticas para fazê-lo feliz não iriam funcionar!

Amy riu sozinha, congratulando-se pelo êxito - não inesperado, mas sem dúvida empolgante - e deixou a plataforma assobiando alegremente.

Fowler 2, Cooper 0.

**-0O0-**

* * *

**Quero aproveitar a oportunidade para agradecer as **_**reviews**_** que recebi na minha fanfic anterior, "A Hipótese Pon Farriana". Fiquei imensamente feliz por saber que a história agradou e consegui manter a caracterização do Sheldon intacta.**

**Foi esse **_**feedback**_** que me animou a escrever esta outra **_**missing scene**_** do episódio 5x23. Logicamente, adoraria saber a opinião de quem acabou de ler. Assim, quem sabe eu me sinto motivada a escrever mais uma? ;)**


End file.
